02 When the Game is Over
by Heich-Ess
Summary: La formula: Disney, Gore, KH, Marvel VS Capcom 2, Oddworld Strangers Wrath, Fable©, una innecesaria aparicion de Jet Set Radio Futura y mi imaginación corrompida por la Televisión.
1. Chapter 1

Quiero advertir que si eres muy muy muy muy fan de los monitos de Disney, no lo leas, o ya de menos no me tomes a mal el principio...la historia salió y yo no pude hacer nada para cambiarla, tampoco tengo nada contra los de Disney pero en fin...

Riku, Sora, Donald, Goofy Maléfica y todos los personajes que ya conocen no son mios y no tengo permiso de sus productores para usarlos...pero tampoco estoy ganando varo con esto así que espero no se molesten, ojala les guste la historia.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Cuando el Juego Termina**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

- ¡RIKU! – Gritó Sora, detrás de él, acababa de entran en la enorme habitación, junto con Donald y Goofy. Riku giro sobre para mirar de frente a los recién llegados

- ¿Es esa…? – Comentó Donald, sin poder terminar su frase, estaba atónito por lo que sostenía Riku en su mano derecha.

- Si – Respondió él – Una Keyblade, pero diferente a la suya. Esta Keyblade, tiene el poder de abrir el corazón de las personas – Sostuvo un momento en alto la oscura Keyblade, mirándola como fascinado - Permítanme demostrarlo…contemplen - giró sobre sí velozmente y con ella atravesó el pecho de Maléfica.

- ¡Ah…! – Gruño ella.

- Ahora, abre tu corazón, ríndete ante la oscuridad, conviértete en la oscuridad misma – Gritó Riku, sacando su Keyblade del pecho de Maléfica y escurriéndose por un vortice.

- Esto es, este poder, la Oscuridad¡¡la verdadera Oscuridad! – Exclamó, llena de alegría Maléfica, mientras de ella brotaba una especie de líquido verde y negro que la envolvía de pies a cabeza, cuando alzó los brazos riendo, el líquido exploto hacia arriba, llegando casi a tocar el techo, y envolvió por completo a Maléfica.

Cuando el líquido desapareció por completo, los tres amigos, Sora, Donald y Goofy tenían frente a ellos a un imponente dragón de piel de escamas negras, sus ojos, brillaban con un verde intenso, y de sus fauces, llenas de filosos colmillos, brotaban flamas del mismo color verde de sus ojos.

Sora, Donald y Goofy, miraron estupefactos al enorme dragón enfrente de ellos, Sora sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él, la Keyblade casi cayó de sus temblorosas manos, Donald y Goofy lucían más decididos que Sora de vencer a aquella bruja.

Sin aviso alguno, la feroz bestia lanzó contra ellos su poderosa garra, golpeando solamente a Sora que seguía paralizado por el miedo y fue lanzado contra las paredes de la enorme habitación

- ¡Sora! – Grito Donald preocupado.

Una furia calcinante brotó desde el fondo de su corazón, al ver a su amigo, caído y posiblemente gravemente lastimado, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo asiendo su pequeño cetro contra el enorme Dragón, Maléfica volvió a lanzar su garra contra él, pero solo consiguió desprender su arma de su pequeña mano, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

- ¡Donald! – lo llamó Goofy, Donald intentó huir de aquel monstruo, después de que diera tres paso, las mandíbulas de la imponente bestia lo sujetaron, él intento escapar, pero solo consiguió sacar de las fauces del dragón la mitad de su cuerpo.

Los gritos y chillidos de dolor que emanaban de la garganta de Donald invadieron la estancia en la que se encontraban, el cuerpo y las ropas de Donald se tiñeron de un color rojo brillante, que emanaba desde la parte en las que su cuerpo era sujeto por las poderosas fauces de aquel enorme dragón.

Sujetándolo de los brazos, Goofy intentó desesperadamente liberar a su amigo, tirando de él inútilmente, cada vez que Goofy jalaba los brazos de Donald para intentar liberarlo de la bestia, este liberaba un chillido de dolor, los cuales provocaban, alcanzó a apreciar Sora, que el terrible animal esbozara una sonrisa maliciosa llena de regocijo.

La enorme cabeza del animal, dio entonces un latigazo hacía atrás de su cuerpo, lanzando por los aires a Goofy, quien soltó a Donald, estrellándose así, estrepitosamente contra el altísimo techo de la sala, la cabeza del dragón volvió a dar un latigazo, esta vez hacía abajo, azotando a Donald, o la mitad que no estaba dentro de sus fauces, contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente, la enorme garra del dragón, se movió y sujeto la parte de Donald que estaba expuesta.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Sora, imaginando lo que estaba a punto de hacer aquella bestia y sin hacer nada más.

Sin hacer caso a los gritos del chiquillo, el imponente Dragón, lanzó una vez más su cabeza al aire, partiendo en dos el cuerpo inerte del pequeño Donald.

Goofy cayó, impactando el suelo y haciendo que este se cuarteara un poco con un sonido sordo, lentamente, intentó levantarse, pero sus brazos ya no tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, le temblaban, como pudo, giró su cuello, para poder mirar a Sora, que seguía acurrucado en su rincón junto a la pared, llorando, Sora sujetaba la Keyblade en su regazo.

- So…r a…- Susurró Goofy

Sora extendió su brazo derecho…como si lo fuera a alcanzar desde su rincón, en ese momento, el enorme Dragón engullo a Goofy de un bocado, ahora Sora, estaba completamente solo, las esperanzas de poder rescatar a Kairi se esfumaron, siempre mantuvo su fortaleza en sus amigos, Goofy y Donald, pero ahora ya no estaban, por su estúpida cobardía, aquella bruja asquerosa, se los había tragado, si, por su culpa sus amigos estaban muertos…no, no era su culpa, la culpa la tenía ella, Maléfica, esa miserable bruja tenía que pagar por aquello.

La furia reprimida en el corazón de Sora, se abrió paso entre el miedo que lo inundaba, haciendo que su valentía regresara poco a poco, lentamente se levantó y sujetó con mayor fuerza la Keyblade, es sus oídos, podía escuchar los potentes latidos de su corazón, avanzó lentamente, para estar, cara a cara con aquella miserable bruja en forma de dragón, la miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes, llenos de una negrura terrible y le grito:

- Maldita bruja, esto no te lo perdonare – cerro los ojos para gritar aun más fuerte y…parece que dio resultado, pues junto con su voz el suelo a sus pies temblaba - ¡JAMAS TE PE…!- antes de que terminara su frase, Maléfica lo había aplastado como el insecto que…ya no sería nunca más.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Maléfica – Riku, había aparecido por un vortice negro y en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa de de pura satisfacción por la muerte de Sora y sus amigos – Ahora – Continuo – llevémoslo hasta el Keyhole, para que devuelva el corazón de la princesa – Maléfica, dejo de ser un imponente dragón y volvió a tomar su forma humana, se encaminó, detrás de Riku y arrastrando el cuerpo sin vida de Sora tras de ella, para atravesar el vórtice negro, que los condujo hasta una habitación aun más amplia de la que estaban.

A lo largo del ancho pasillo, se extendía una alfombra roja, que llegaba hasta unos escalones, de allí subía hasta una pequeña plataforma y se partía en dos, para subir otros dos tramos de escaleras que circundaban la plataforma más alta y de forma hexagonal, de la cual, subían más escaleras que llegaban hasta un enorme hueco en la pared, en una forma extrañas de corazón, en el cual brillaban cuatro danzantes colores; rojo, verde, azul y negro. Sobre estos, como si estuviera protegiéndolos, chocaban entre ellos cuatro rayos de un azul más pálido que el del corazón.

Riku y Maléfica, se posaron entre el Keyhole y Kairi, quien se encontraba tendida en la brillante alfombra roja, inconsciente, dormida quizá pero no muerta, no, era necesario para Riku, que la pequeña se mantuviera con vida y así, junto con su corazón y el de las otras seis princesas, abrir por completo el Keyhole que los guiaría a través de otros mundos y poder destruirlos, y así, las sombras se extendieran por todo el universo.

- Han hecho bien…mis leales súbditos – De un nuevo vortice, apareció un sujeto, pequeño, cubierto entre las sombras, vestido tan solo con una sotana y capucha, la cual no permitía ver su rostro, aun así, parecía que su cabeza era más grande que su cuerpo.

- Gracias señor – dijeron al mismo tiempo Maléfica y Riku, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y quedándose inclinados hasta que el pequeño hombrecito cabezón les indico que siguieran con el plan.

- Ahora – Dijo Riku, sujetando su Keyblade y apuntándola contra el pecho de Sora – Devuélvele su corazón a la princesa –

Del pecho de Sora, brotó un destello rojizo que iluminó por un momento los rostros llenos de júbilo de Maléfica Riku y el pequeño hombrecito, el rostro de este olmito, no se distinguió, ya que lo tenía cubierto con una mascara totalmente blanca y sin expresión alguna.

Seis pequeñas esferas, salieron del pecho de Sora, cada una de estas flotó por la habitación, llegando hasta el pasillo, donde, empotradas en la pared, se encontraban las seis princesas, cada una de las esferas se introdujo en el pecho de su respectiva dueña, al hacerlo liberaron destellos rojizos, justo como cuando salieron del pecho de Sora.

La última esfera que salió del pecho de Sora, flotó unos momentos sobre Kairi, y cayó silenciosamente dentro de su pecho. Cuando el destello rojizo de esta última se apago, los rayos que protegían el Keyhole, se desvanecieron lentamente.

- Por fin -. Rió Maléfica –. Hemos esperado tanto tiempo para esto y por fin lo hemos conseguido – Sin embargo, Riku no parecía tan emocionado como ella y el pequeño hombrecito seguía inmóvil.

De repente, el suelo bajo sus pies se estremeció, las paredes se cuarteaban y trozos del techo, firme hasta hace unos momentos, comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, estrellándose en el suelo y haciéndose añicos. Las paredes que sostenían a las princesas se despedazaban también, liberándolas de una en una. Algunas, fueron aplastadas inmediatamente después de que cayeran por los enormes trozos de techo.

El pequeño hombrecito, se percató que sin las princesas el Keyhole volvería a cerrarse - ¡Demonios! – exclamó y se lanzó estrepitosamente al interior de este, Maléfica y Riku se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos y echaron a correr al Keyhole también, en ese momento, un enorme pedazo del techo, cayó en el lugar donde, momentos antes, Maléfica había estado de pie, al darse cuenta de esto corrió más rápido.

La habitación se desplomaba junto con el castillo entero, al momento en que Riku y Maléfica entraron al Keyhole, sintieron como sus cuerpos se estiraron terriblemente, como si fueran succionados a través de un popote de tamaño colosal, al momento que avanzaban a través de este, giraban sin control, al mismo tiempo que franjas de colores, rojo, verde, azul y negro los rodeaban.

Al final del túnel, vieron una pequeña luz, que se hacía más y más grande conforme se acercaban, a una velocidad alarmante. Riku desvió el camino y Maléfica no pudo ver hacia donde se dirigía, aun así, la luz ya estaba más cerca, al llegar a ella, la luz se hizo tan intensa que Maléfica no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, salió por el extremó del túnel y cayó a un lado de aquel extraño hombrecito en un lugar, rodeado por una negrura de color rojo, danzante a lado de ellos, como si se tratara de otro túnel, el suelo no era muy firme, parecía más un liquido viscoso, delante de ellos se encontraban tres personas mirándolos fijamente, dos hombres, uno con un extraño disfraz rojo y azul y el otro con un traje de artes marciales completamente blanco…aunque un poco sucio. A lado de ellos, una hermosa jovencita de unos dieciséis años.

Continuara…

* * *

Saludos: Pues este es mi primer fic publicado, no es la primer historia que escribo...pero las otras...bueno no importan, ahora, la idea de este fic, no es tan original como yo quisiera, llego a mi cuando Sirenita Enfermera™ me decía que estaba haciendo uno, y pues me dieron ganas a mi también, la cuestion era...como hacer la mezcolanza? y recurrí a Kingdom Hearts... y pues este es el resultado.

Quisiera agradecer el apoyo de mi fan Número dos, ya que sino fuera por ella, yo no hubiera hecho esto, dejen reviews, diganme si les gusto o no, quieren ver a alguien en especial, diganme ;)

Sweet Dreams!


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos Mortales:

Quisiera aclarar, que esta historia no se basa unicamente en KH, es más bien una alucinación mia de juntar varios Games, como ya he dicho no es una idea muy original, de todas formas, solo me faltaba una escusa para poder agregarlos "coerentemente" y fue por eso que decidí usar a KH; pues cuando lo jugaba, no podía, por más que intentaba xD, derrotar a Maléfica por segunda vez, así fue como me aprendí el dialogo que utilice en el primer capitulo. Es por esto que Sora no aparecerá :p lo siento.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi maestra...en...creo que segun ella me enseña adivinación, Madam Eo, a quien "amo en secreto" jajaja, se lo dedico por que hoy es su cumpleaño, no me invito a su fiesta y no le voy a dar regalo. De todas formas, feliz cumpleaños Profa.

Quiero dedicarlo también a mi fan número dos, se lo dedico por el apoyo a travez de toooodo este tiempo jajaja, Gracias Zely por la "inspirancia" que me das algunas veces. Y por estar molestandome casi diario "mualalalala" XDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Before What You Were Thinking**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¡Ahora todos juntos! –

Y la fuerza combinada del Shinku Hadouken de Sakura, los golpes de Spider-Man y el Shinku Hadouken de Ryu, golpearon a la feroz criatura que se erguía frente a ellos. Los tres poderes combinados lograron hacer, lo que Sakura, Spider-Man y Ryu no pudieron hacer cada uno por su cuenta, pero ahora después de recibir los tres poderes juntos, la criatura goteaba incesantemente, derrotado, se derretía como la bruja del Este cuando Doroty dejo caer agua sobre ella.

Finalmente, el monstruo desapareció y frente a Sakura, Spider-Man y Ryu, flotaba al fin la esfera que tan recelosamente la criatura protegía. De ella, brotaron intensos destellos de luz, que iluminaron la inmensa habitación, que parecía estar hecha del mismo líquido viscoso de color rojo oscuro que la criatura.

En un instante, la esfera explotó, lanzando al aire no solo una luz segadora sino también a dos personas; una demasiado pequeña, vestida con una larga sotana y capucha que tapaba muy bien su rostro, la otra, una mujer de rostro verde que llevaba un largo vestido negro y un cetro, al menos tres veces más grande que la primera.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Con una voz similar al canto de mil Ángeles, les preguntó Sakura. Los recién llegados, hicieron caso omiso a la pregunta de la hermosa joven.

- ¿Qué lugar es este mi señor? – Preguntó Maléfica que lentamente, se ponía de pie, mirando la oscura habitación tratando de reconocerla.

- No lo sé – respondió el hombre pequeño – pero me gusta, podríamos empezar la destrucción en este lugar. Riku – giró para mirar a este, pero Riku no se encontraba con ellos.

- Vi, mi señor, cuando por el túnel, Riku desvió su camino – informó Maléfica.

- Demonios – Exclamo el hombrecito – tendremos que encontrarlo primero, sin él no podremos destruir este lugar, ni ningún otro –

- ¡Un momento! – Ryu llamó la atención de Maléfica y el pequeño hombre – contesten¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

- Eso no te importa muchacho, vete de aquí – Respondió Maléfica haciendo una señal con la mano…indicando a Ryu que se marchara.

- ¡No le hables así bruja! – Gritó Sakura y su linda voz resonó alegremente por el lugar.

- Tu no te intrometas jovencita¡ahora márchense! –

- Han dicho que planean destruir este mundo, y no pienso permitírselo – Dijo Ryu, haciendo frente a Maléfica.

- Ya he soportado bastante – Gruño Maléfica, y levantó en alto su cetro lista para lanzar una maldición a los dos que le hacían frente.

- Espera Maléfica – ordenó tranquilamente el hombrecito – Ese muchacho, tiene un gran poder – este, susurraba para que solo Maléfica pudiera escucharlo – además de eso, dentro de su corazón hay mucha furia y oscuridad reprimidas, nos sería de gran utilidad…VIVO – el hombrecito, hizo resaltar esta última palabra – y en nuestro bando – finalizó

- Esta bien mi señor…pero yo no tengo poder para poseer personas, Ansem podría…liberar la furia y la oscuridad que hay dentro de su corazón…quizá pueda hasta liberar u homosexualidad reprimida…que seguro la tiene…por eso, necesitamos la Keyblade de Riku –

El hombrecito, pensó unos momentos, Sakura, Spider-man y Ryu solo los observaban en silencio – Bien – dijo finalmente – Te encargaras de encontrar a Riku y guiar a ese sujeto hasta el, en este lugar también podremos ir y venir a nuestro antojo entre diferentes mundos –

- Esta bien mi señor, como usted ordene – Maléfica hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada, casi toca con la cabeza la de aquel pequeño hombre, quien se internó en las sombras a su espalda y desapareció – Ahora, me encargare de ustedes miserables – Dijo Maléfica llena de regocijo en su rostro y extendió las manos al cielo, al mismo tiempo, Sakura, Spider-Man y Ryu se ponía en guardia.

Después de unos segundos, la risa histérica de Maléfica desapareció, el lugar quedo en un silencio absoluto.

– ¿No ibas a hacer algo? – Preguntó desconcertado Spider-Man

- Eso imagine – Dijo la hermosa joven – No es más que una bruja habladora –

- ¡Cállate maldita escuincla! – Ordenó en un grito Maléfica - ¿Por qué? …- se preguntó en un susurro - ¿Por qué no me convierto en aquel imponente dragón? –

- Si tu no atacas, nosotros lo haremos – Dijo anunció Sakura, y corrió hacia Maléfica

- ¡No Sakura espera! - Ryu intentó detenerla sin éxito alguno, ante la carrera de la hermosa joven, Maléfica retrocedió torpemente un paso, Sakura lanzó su puño derecho contra la asquerosa mejilla izquierda de la bruja. Como en cámara lenta, el rostro de Maléfica se deformó por la fuerza del impacto, sus pies se despegaron del suelo un par de centímetros y cayó de espaldas, su cetro escapó de sus manos y cayo lejos de su alcance.

- JA, JA, JA – Sakura rió con tono victorioso – Se los dije, no es más que una bruja habladora –

- ¿Cómo te atreves, maldita mocosa, me las pagaras – Maléfica consiguió recoger su cetro, llegando hasta el arrodillada y se puso de pie – Ahora veras –

- Maléfica – le dijo una voz detrás de ella – No estas haciendo lo que te ordené – Maléfica se sorprendió mucho, ella creía que "su seños" se había marchado y sin embargo solo se había ocultado en las sombras.

- Lo siento mi señor, en…enseguida me encargo de ello – lentamente avanzó hacía Sakura – Ya me harte de ustedes, para destruir este asqueroso lugar, no necesito estar aquí – mintió al mismo tiempo que detrás de ella abría un portal dimensional – Espero, que sufran cuando destruya este mundo junto con ustedes JA, JA, JA – Maléfica se introdujo en el portal, sintiendo de nuevo, como su cuerpo era succionado por este. Los portales que había usado las veces anteriores, no eran como ese, antes solo pasaba por el y aparecía en otro lugar inmediatamente, "seguramente tengo más poder ahora" pensó.

- ¡No podemos permitirlo! – Gritó Sakura y se lanzo por el portal.

- ¡No! – Trató de llamarla Ryu, y una vez más, fue demasiado tarde.

- Vamos, no podemos dejar que vaya sola – Indicó Spider-Man y se lanzó al portal, seguido por Ryu. Unos segundos después, el portal se cerró y la habitación quedo en la quietud de las sombras una vez más.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Damas y caballeros…quisiera agradecerles personalmente por estar aquí hoy…de todas formas, esta torre no esta ¡TERMINADA!..Y es por eso que los necesito…a todos ustedes, con sus voces podremos completar esta torre de belleza suprema…juntos. Ahora, borren esas lamentables sonrisas de su rostro, muéstrenme los demonios dentro de todos ustedes...OH deja que la maldad se muestre…nena. Si, es maravilloso, se ven terriblemente malvados. Ahora, esto es arte nena… el arte de la desesperación…gastamos mucha energía temiendo a nuestra propia muerte. Dirijan toda esa inútil energía hacia la torre, esta vivirá por toda la eternidad, abandonen sus esperanzas, tiren esas miserables sonrisas. Y ahora para guiarlos a todos, aquí esta mi bellísimo hijo…Zero Beat…y DJ Big Gouji proporcionará el acompañamiento…gracias, gracias. OK todos, bailemos¡¡todos juntos ahora!...un momento… ¿Quién demonios eres tu? – Preguntó Gouji, al extraño sujeto que apareció siguiendo la esfera de la cual salió Zero Beat.

Riku miraba en todas direcciones, tratando, sin éxito, reconocer aquel lugar, desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba, pudo apreciar que en las calles, debajo de él, la gente corría hacía cualquier lugar para ponerse a salvo, excepto tres jóvenes con patines, los miró despectivamente, la forma en la que vestían se le hacía de lo más desagradable.

A sus espaldas se alzaba una enorme torre oscura con flamas a los costados, en la punta de esta, un viejo pelón, mezclaba algunos discos, creando una música muy deprimente, en el centro de la torre, había un vortice, el cual engullía a las personas de la calle.

- Dime¿Con qué propósito causas todo este desastre? – Preguntó Riku a Gouji.

- ¡Desastre lo llamas! – Bufó Gouji – Esto no es ningún desastre, como ya lo dije antes, esto es arte…y yo no lo creo…son los demonios dentro de todas estas personas –

Riku esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa y de un salto, se posó a un lado de Gouji en la cima de la torre.

- Yo puedo darte el poder necesario para poder seguir sacando los demonios del corazón de las personas, y así, seguir creando…arte – propuso Riku – Juntos, podríamos destruir este mundo y muchos otros si te unes a mí –

- Si… - respondió Gouji – Tu propuesta es interesante, JE, JE…y si se crea arte, entonces no hay que decir que no JA, JA, JA, si, hay que destruir este mundo, y así borrar las sonrisas de todas estas miserables criaturas – Gouji rió a carcajadas histéricas al terminar su frase.

- Bien, primero tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Riku

- Ya veo…ya veo…entonces…- Gouji pensó unos momentos lo que haría - ¡Máxima potencia! – gritó al mismo tiempo que giraba un botón, para convertir el vortice en un hoyo negro que succiono en muy poco tiempo a Zero Beat, este intentó impedirlo pero su esfuerzo solo ocasiono que se desbaratara.

- Vamos – indicó Riku, saltando junto con Gouji al portal.

Después de que se internaran en el, el agujero ganó una potencia inmensa atrayendo hacía el absolutamente todo, provocando que ese mundo desapareciera por completo en tan solo unos minutos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El hombrecito, salió de entre las sombras – ¿Crees que podremos hablar ahora que todos se han ido? – Preguntó al aire aparentemente, pero después de unos segundos, la figura de un hombre corpulento, apareció de entre las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó

- Fácil, quiero lo mismo que tú buscas…Venganza y puedes llamarme Mickmou –

- Que nombre tan estúpido – Dijo fríamente

- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo indignado Mickmou – Lo que importa…quien seas, es que con mi ayuda, podrías ser aun más poderoso que cualquiera de tus enemigos, lo único que te pido es que me ayudes a completar mi venganza –

- Lo haré…sin embargo, si no consigo lo que me has prometido, yo mismo te matare –

- De acuerdo…ahora vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer…y dicho sea de paso¿tienes algún nombre? –

- Si…Akuma –

Continuara…

* * *

N. del T K: Amo a Kasugano Sakura...Ryu must die 


	3. Chapter 3

Sekto, Maléfica, Stranger, los Grubbs y los Crakkers, no me pertenecen, los uso en esta historia, tan solo por el afan de divertir sin ganar varo por hacerlo.

Sakura Kasugano tampoco me pertnece...que más quisiera yo UU

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**You May Continue**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cayendo del otro lado del vortice, mareada y confundida Sakura llegó hasta un lugar muy extraño, tan extraño como el sujeto, si es que así se le podía llamar a la criatura que las miraba igual de sorprendido que ella.

- ¿Qué eres tu? – pregunto tímidamente la bella joven poniéndose en pie.

La criatura, no era más de dos centímetros más alta que ella, sus manos eran tan grandes que podría sostener un balón de básquetbol sin ningún esfuerzo, sus antebrazos, eran muy anchos a diferencia de sus brazos que eran más bien flacos, "como Popeye" pensó la chica, el rostro del extraño tenía demasiado pelo y ojos verdes, parecía un perro gracioso, solo que, de la cintura, de la cual colgaba una bolsita, al cuello, parecía humano con cabeza de perro y de la cintura para abajo, tenía el cuerpo de una cabra y llevaba puesta una armadura echa a su medida.

- Soy un Steef – contestó – quizá el último de los _steef_ –

Sorprendida de que aquella criatura, pudiera comunicarse con ella, lo rodeo lentamente, mirándolo de patas a cabeza – Jamás había visto una criatura tan sorprendente como tu – dijo encantada – mi nombre es Kasugano Sakura, gusto en conocerlo mister _steef_ – estiro la mano, ofreciéndola para que el _steef_ se la estrechara, este la contempló un instante, después de un par de segundos, estrecho la mano de la linda jovencita.

- Mi nombre es Stranger – dijo él cortésmente. Una fuerte explosión detrás de ellos terminó súbitamente con al presentación,

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sakura un poco alarmada.

- Los _Grubbs_ piensan que Sekto es un demonio, quieren terminar con él y destruir este lugar, así el agua llenará de nuevo el río. Yo estoy aquí porque…al parecer ellos piensan que soy su Dios salvador, por eso los ayudo, ellos me salvaron primero. –

- ¿Dónde está Sekto, te ayudare – dijo alegremente y con una sonrisa en los labios Sakura.

- En la parte más alta – Respondió Stranger – Tenemos que subir por ahí, pero… ¡espera! –

Antes de poder detenerla, Sakura había echado a correr por una enorme plataforma semicircular que llegaba hasta el techo. Sin esperar más, Stranger intentó alcanzarla

- ¡Ten cuidado! Puede haber tipos armados y escondidos detrás de las cajas – Gritó Stranger, pero no estaba seguro si Sakura lo había escuchado.

En ese momento, apareció un tipo armado frente a Sakura, el tipo parecía un pingüino, portaba una ametralladora y apuntaba con ella a Sakura, que no dejaba de correr hacía él.

Stranger intentó correr más rápido para llegar hasta ella y evitar que le hicieran daño, sin embargo, aparecieron salidos de detrás de dos cajas, otros dos pingüinos armados, interponiéndose entre él y Sakura. Esquivó sus disparos y al estar junto a ellos, dio vueltas vertiginosamente sobres sí, alzando ambos brazos y golpeando con ellos a sus atacantes, de esta forma los hizo caer por los bordes de la rampa.

Miró hacía donde Sakura estaba corriendo momentos antes, esperaba verla tirada con varios impactos de bala y desangrándose lentamente. Pero en vez de eso, lo que vio fue a un pingüino tirado a un lado de la enorme caja y más allá, aun corriendo, Sakura sana y salva.

- No ha estado tan difícil ¿eh? – comentó Sakura, cuando por fin habían llegado a la cima de la rampa. Frente a ellos se erguían dos puertas, con un círculo y una gran "S" en medio de estas.

Sakura y Stranger entraron al mismo tiempo, al otro lado, había una sala enorme, en ella varios estantes repletos de libros; al fondo, un escritorio y detrás de este, una columna bastante gruesa. En la columna, clavadas en la pared como trofeos, había varias cabezas de criaturas que Sakura no conocía y sin embargo le resultaban familiares. - ¡Claro! – Pensó un tanto alegre – Se parecen a Stranger…pero con cuernos –

- Stranger…veo que has conseguido llegar hasta aquí – dijo una voz proveniente de todos lados.

- Da la cara Sekto, terminare contigo – rugió Stranger

- No Stranger, lo único que terminará es tu patética vida –

Cunado estas palabras dejaron de resonar en la habitación, dos máquinas vivientes en forma de calamar se aparecieron entre el escritorio y Sakura y Stranger. Ambos calamares flotaban y eran de color oscuro.

- Los calamares que enfrentaste antes, no se comparan con estos Stranger, estos son aun más poderosos gracias a mi alianza con Maléfica, que se ofreció generosamente a darles más poder a cambio de nada –

- Esa bruja – Murmuró Sakura con desagrado.

- Morirás Stranger y disfrutare tanto colgar tu cabeza en mi pared¡¡MATENLOS! – Ordenó Sekto con vos grave y estridente, los calamares se acercaron lentamente a Sakura y Stranger. Stranger levantó su brazo derecho en dirección a los calamares, en el, había una especie de arco que Sakura no había notado hasta ese momento, en el arco de Stranger había dos insectos, uno parecía una abeja y el otro una bola peluda rabiosa y muy violenta. La abeja disparaba aguijones a los calamares, Sakura rió por lo bajo, aquello se le hacía muy original. Los cuales no se inmutaban en lo absoluto con los disparos de Stranger,

Sakura corrió hacía uno de ellos y lanzó su puño derecho contra él como lo hizo con Maléfica, el calamar solo retrocedió un par de centímetros y nada más sucedió.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – Gritó Stranger.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, el calamar había empezado a dar vueltas sobre sí, con los tentáculos extendidos, golpeó a Sakura y esta, salio volando, estrellándose contra uno de los estantes, el cual se hizo trisas en su espalda.

Stranger miró con horror la escena, pensó que la chica pudiera estar muerta a causa del fuerte impacto. Stranger quitó del arco la bolita rabiosa, la echo a la bolsita y la sustituyo por una bolita de pelo con cara de murciélago que había sacadote la bolsita que le colgaba en la cintura, disparó contra el calamar que golpeó a Sakura y en cuanto la bolita toco al calamar esta explotó, levantando una densa nube de humo.

Esto le daría tiempo para ir a donde se encontraba Sakura. Avanzó tres pasos y cayo de bruces, sus patas, todas ellas, habían quedado prensadas por una sustancia verde altamente pegajosa, frente a él flotaba el otro calamar, la nube había impedido que el calamar que golpeó a Sakura lo viera, por un momento, pero se olvidó completamente de este otro,

De una abertura entre la cabeza y los tentáculos del calamar, salió una punta que echaba chispas, Stranger sabía que si era tocado por ella, moriría achicharrado. Aun no podía zafarse y la punta estaba a unos centímetros de él.

- ¡Hadouken! –

Escuchó el grito de Sakura que provenía detrás del calamar y un intenso destello de luz lo golpeo, haciendo que volara en mil pedazos.

- Aun falta otro – Admitió Stranger, pensando que la nube de humo impidió que Sakura viera al otro calamar.

- Descuida – lo tranquilizo – me encargue de él también. Con uno de los trozos de metal que el calamar dejo regados por el suelo al hacer explosión, Sakura liberó a Stranger de aquella sustancia verde.

- Vamos Sekto, sal no hay forma de huir – Grito Stranger.

- Muy bien Stranger como tú quieras, me dará mucho gusto aniquilarte para después colgar tu cabeza en mi pared como trofeo – Sobre el escritorio de Sekto, aparecieron enormes esferas metálicas, sostenidas entre ellas por meros rayos. Sekto estaba resguardado en una esfera, que era un campo de energía, hecho por dos turbinas enorme colocadas una a cada lado del escritorio.

En el centro de la esfera que protegía a Sekto, se concentraba una energía mayor, que era disparada hacia Stranger y Sakura. Ellos los esquivaban por pocos centímetros. Del cielo comenzaron a caer, enormes piedras rodeadas de fuego, destrozando poco a poco el lugar, al parecer los Grubbs habían logrado acercar sus catapultas lo suficiente, con los golpes de las piedras flameantes, enormes bloques se desprendían del techo, dándoles un refugio pasajero a Stranger y Sakura.

- Tenemos que destruir las turbinas, así el campo que protege a Sekto desaparecerá y podremos llegar hasta él – Dijo stranger a Sakura, quien asintió con la cabeza

- Solo te pido, que me dejes encargarme de la derecha – pidió alegremente la bella joven.

- Está bien, como gustes – Stranger cargó su arco con varios murciélagos y otras extrañas criaturas moradas.

Después de que unas cuantas pequeñas esferas de energía impactaran en el bloque que cayo del techo, desde la esfera que protegía a Sekto, salía la madre de todos los rayos destructores de energía, cuando este agotaba toda la que la esfera había reunido durante un periodo de tiempo: largo para Sekto; pues tardaba demasiado en eliminar a los dos intrusos, y corto para sus intrusos pues no les daba el tiempo necesario para atacar, Sekto se quedaba desprotegido unos instantes, por más que Sakura y Stranger golpearan las turbinas, ninguno parecía tener éxito.

- ¿Acaso es imposible? – Preguntó abatida la bella joven

- No, solo…sigue intentándolo – sugirió Stranger, recargando su arco.

- Muy bien…- Dijo la joven, llevando sus manos juntas como si sujetara una pelota detrás de ella, separo los pies y flexiono un poco las rodillas. Entre sus manos comenzó a brilla una pequeñita esfera, de un color azul, al mismo tiempo que Sekto disparaba contra ellos un potente rayo de energía, que poco tiempo después hizo desaparecer el bloque de piedra que los protegía.

En el momento que la piedra desapareció, Sakura puso un pie delante de ella, miró fijamente la turbina y gritó:

- ¡Hadouken! – Sakura extendió ambas manos hacia el frente, liberando de ellas su poderosa técnica, la cual golpeo directamente la turbina derecha, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos – ¡Eso es! – dijo emocionada la joven.

Stranger disparó repetidas veces contra la turbina izquierda, que se encontraba más débil gracias a la explosión de su compañera derecha y al igual que esta estallo. La enorme estructura se desplomo por falta de sus soportes, la explosión que causo al desplomarse, derribo parte del techo sobre Sekto. Maléfica apareció detrás de los escombros.

- ¿Por qué sigues entrometiéndote donde no te llaman, maldita mocosa? – gruñó Maléfica.

- Me gusta ser entrometida, así puedo entrenar más – respondió jovialmente Sakura, dando brinquitos con la punta de sus pies – y ahora es tu turno, has tu mejor esfuerzo –

- Niña tonta¿crees que puedes derrotarme? –

- No, no lo creo, estoy segura –

- Pues inténtalo – Retó Maléfica, pero Sakura no tubo tiempo de demostrarle nada, un enorme pedazo del techo callo sobre ella, sobre Maléfica, dejando un tanto decepcionada a Sakura, pues ya le traía ganas.

El edificio entero se estremeció, la presa debajo de ellos se cuarteaba ante la mirada atónita de los alegres Grubbs. Antes de que el edificio entero les cayera encima, Stranger sujetó a Sakura por la cintura y se lanzó al agua, para ponerse a salvo.

- OH, muchas gracias por derrotar a Sekto – Decía un pequeño Grubb, al parecer era el lider, mirando a ambos, Sakura y Stranger.

Más allá, a un lado del nuevo río, Sekto se encontraba boca abajo, una de sus enormes botas se había perdido, Stranger se percató de que no tenía pies, se acercó un poco, volteo el cuerpo de Sekto y su saco oscuro ya no le cubría tanto la cara, la cual era muy parecida a la de él.

- El viejo Steef – gimió el Grubb lider

- ¿está…libre el agua? – Preguntó Sekto

- Si, toda está libre – le respondió Stranger

- Toda…el agua…libre…libre…- Sekto quedó completamente inmóvil, ante algunos Grubbs, Stranger y Sakura quien miraba hacía donde se iba el río, estaba oscureciendo y el sol bajaba lentamente, dando la impresión de que se fundía con el río.

- Tengo que irme, debo encontrar a mis amigos – Anunció jovialmente

- Nosotros te llevaremos – se ofreció el Grubb lider – Hay un lugar desde el cual podrás regresar a tu mundo –

- ¿Cómo sabes que no soy de aquí? – Pregunto atónita la linda chica.

- No te pareces en nada a esos desagradables Clakkers, por eso lo imaginamos – dijo el Grubb lider encogiéndose de hombros, a Sakura este comentario le hizo mucha gracia. – Muy bien vamos – dijo guiándola río abajo.

Continuara…

* * *

Sigo esperando que dejen Reviews, dudas, comentarios, el final anticipado xD, quejas sugerencias, mentadas de madre y todo lo que quiera.

**Sweet Dreams!**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen, y espero que sus creadores no se molesten por esto bla bla bla...la historia, si es idea "original" mía.

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Lose your Progress**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Spider-Man salió dando vueltas sobre sí desde un vortice que desapareció inmediatamente después de que este estuviera en tierra, miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, el lugar parecía ser un pueblo pequeño, blanco en su totalidad debido a la nieve que lo cubría, del otro lado, en la orilla ve un pequeño muelle y a lado de este, un farol rojo.

Spider-man se encuentra en el centro de una construcción circular a base de piedra que rodea una especie de símbolo raro dibujado con pequeñas piedras en el suelo, pensando que si se quedaba en ese lugar se congelaría, decidió que sería mejor salir de allí. Caminó, con dificultad sobre la nieve, hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo, parecía estar totalmente desierto.

Al acercarse, escucho dos voces, ambas masculinas que al parecer discutían, escuchaba también pequeñas explosiones y el choque de metales, se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar hasta el lugar donde provenían los sonidos, pensó que tal vez, Sakura o Ryu podrían estar en problemas.

Sus esperanzas de volver a verlos se desvanecieron, al doblar la esquina de la construcción que impedía ver de donde provenía aquel escándalo, eran dos hombres, uno anciano y uno más joven, completamente desconocidos para él, ambos luchaban queriéndose matar el uno al otro, sin embargo, Spider-man se percató que el hombre más joven no atacaba con todas sus fuerzas.

El anciano lanzaba de vez en vez, rayos desde la palma extendida de su mano, y todos ellos fallan en su objetivo, pues el joven guerrero los esquiva con una gracia casi felina, a pesar de la enorme armadura que viste, se mueve bastante rápido, esquivando y atacando. Después de unos momentos, el muchacho comienza a verse cansado.

"No resistirá mucho", Pensó Spider-Man, al mismo tiempo que decide ayudar al joven, además de que el anciano dice cosas muy raras mientras intenta eliminar al muchacho. Hearts, poder y sellado, son algunas de las cosas que Spider-Man llega a escuchar por encima de los ruidos estridentes de la batalla.

Lanzando de sus muñecas, hilos de telaraña, logra inmovilizar al anciano, que se sorprende al verlo, el joven también lo mira con la boca abierta, respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – preguntó malhumorado el anciano que se libra fácilmente de de las telarañas.

- Soy tu amigable vecino el hombre arañas –

- Ya veo, entonces lo que dijo Jack es verdad después de todo, vete de aquí, tú no perteneces a este mundo – Bramó el anciano, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- Eres aliado de esos dos tipos extraños ¿verdad, la bruja y el niño –Preguntó el arácnido

- No sé a quienes te refieres, pero el gran Maze no tiene aliados, solo obedece órdenes de Jack of Blades y él me ha pedido llevar a este inútil. Así que no interfieras, de todas formas ya te mataremos en algún momento –

- Eres, "El gran Maze" y obedeces a otros – dijo Spider-Man sarcásticamente – vaya que eres grande, y aunque no seas aliado de la bruja y el niño, si el muchacho es un inútil¿para que lo quiere tu jefe? –

- Solo con su sangre podrá obtener el poder antiguo de Albión. –

- Vamos no digas tonterías y deja al chico en paz, mejor ve a casa a beber un poco de chocolate caliente –

- Cállate ya, si quieres morir, entonces concederé tu deseo – Maze levanto entres sus dos manos el cetro, dirigiéndolo hacia el cielo, en la punta de este, empezó a formarse lentamente una esfera negra, haciéndose más y más grande, hasta alcanzar un diámetro de treinta centímetros.

Maze lanzó la esfera hacia el arácnido, antes de que esta llegara a él, el muchacho la detuvo con ayuda de su espada. Forcejeó un momento contra el poder de esta y finalmente la rechazó hacia el cielo donde desapareció.

Sin perder tiempo, el muchacho corrió hacia Maze, intentó golpearlo con su espada pero este detenía todos sus ataques,

- ¿Es así como pretendes derrotar a Jack? Escúchame muchacho, él es invencible, será mejor y menos doloroso para ti que te rindas sin oponer resistencia – Maze logro sacar de balance al joven, haciendo que este cayera. – Estás derrotado muchacho – anuncio, como si el joven no se lo imaginara ya, al mismo tiempo que alzaba su cetro, listo para asesinarlo sin piedad.

Con ayuda de una telaraña, Spider-Man logró arrancar de las manos de Maze su cetro, antes de que este lo clavara en el corazón del joven.

- No tan rápido mago de fiesta –

- No interfieras – rugió Maze, levantando la palma de su mano para atacar a Spider-Man, los rayitos comenzaron a salir a una gran velocidad, hubieran impactado de frente contra el amigo arácnido de no ser porque el muchacho logró cortar el brazo de Maze. Desangrándose y gritando como vieja de tianguis, Maze cayó arrodillado ante el joven guerrero.

- No importa que me mates, ya se encargará Jack de ti –

Antes de que el muchacho matara a Maze, una esfera de energía lo golpeo en la espalda, lanzándolo por los aires y cayendo a cinco metros de donde estaba. Spider-Man buscó con la mirada, cerca de las escaleras por las que él había llegado momentos antes, estaban de pie, MickMou y Akuma.

- Pero si es el sorprendente Hombre Araña – Dijo burlonamente MickMou con voz clara – No esperaba encontrarte por estos lugares…pero ya que estas aquí…- Lentamente levanto su mano derecha, la túnica se le deslizó lo suficiente para dejar ver su mano, la cual cubría un guante blanco, su mano era gorda, como si estuviera muy hinchada - ¡Muere! – Dijo al mismo tiempo que una esfera, igual a la que golpeo al muchacho, salía de su mano enguantada a una velocidad sorprendente, el sentido arácnido y sus reflejos, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para que Spider-Man pudiera esquivar el ataque.

La esfera golpeo directamente su pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, en el suelo, se retorció de dolor, sujetándose con ambas manos el pecho a la altura del corazón, unos minutos después, quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes? – pregunto, al borde de la inconciencia, Maze

- ¡AH! Maze – Dijo MickMou acercándose a él - ¿Serías tan amable de llevarnos con ese tal Jack que tanto has mencionado? Y a cambio…podría yo curar tu brazo –

- Demuéstralo – gimió Maze

Por debajo de la túnica, volvieron a aparecer las grotescas manos enguantadas de MickMou, las colocó sobre el muñón sangrante y de ellas brotó un brillo que le pareció infinitamente cálido a Maze. Asombrado, vio como su brazo volvía a estar completo.

- Bien – dijo entonces – los llevare con él, síganme –

MickMou y Akuma anduvieron detrás de él, conservando cierta distancia, llegaron hasta la construcción de rocas en la cual había aparecido Spider-Man, del símbolo en el suelo, ahora brotaban pequeños destellos de luz. Maze se posó en medio del círculo y desapareció, dejando atónitos a MickMou y Akuma.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacer lo mismo – Reflexiono Mickmou y después se poso donde había estado Maze y desapareció también.

Akuma miró en rededor, como si buscara algo, cerró los ojos un momento, cuando los abrió, aparecieron en ellos una leve chispa roja, y dibujó una horrible mueca que posiblemente fuera una sonrisa – Te encontré – murmuro y en lugar de entrar al círculo de piedras, caminó en dirección opuesta.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¡OH NO! Estaba seguro de que era esto, este es el final, y pensar que acabaría así, tan cerca ya – Decía Conker, mientras la horrible criatura, hecha por el loco profesor, saltaba hacia él, estando cerca de caerle encima, la criatura se detuvo, para sorpresa de Conker, que se había quedado con las manos del robot hacía arriba, protegiéndose el rostro.

- UH… ¿hola¿Qué está pasando¿Es una broma? – Decía dentro del estático robot – el juego esta bloqueado¡JA, no lo puedo creer¿Qué, es el día de vacaciones del departamento de testing o que? – lentamente y como pudo, salió del robot, aun paralizado, mirando al enorme monstruo flotando estático enfrente de este. – UM, creo que esto me ha dado una idea. EH…hola…¿hay algún ingeniero en software que pueda oírme, solo escriba algo – Delante de Conker, inexplicablemente apareció un saludo: « Hola » - Muy bien, si, hola, perfecto, este es el plan – explicaba Conker a quien quiera que le respondió – No le contaré a nadie, que ha habido un bloqueo, uno bastante grave por cierto, en mitad de la partida, si lo dices oh no sé, ayúdame con este tipo – señalo al monstruo - ¿qué te parece? -

- errrrrr…no – escribió el programador

- ¿Qué no? oh bien, todos se enteraran de esto – mascullo Conker indignado

- No, espera, tengo una mejor idea –

- ¿Si, cual? – pregunto Conker lleno de curiosidad.

- Mira – Explicó el programador – Ha ocurrido algo muy extraño en algún lugar lejos de aquí, un tipo de esos, malos de verdad, ha hecho que todos los mundos se mezclen entre ellos, derrumbando las paredes que los dividen, el caso es que tú podrás ir a cualquier otro mundo –

- No, no, no, yo no quiero viajar a otro mundo, quiero irme a casa –

- No te estaba preguntando, vaya ardilla marica –

- Hey, tranquilo con los insultos –

- Bueno, bueno, ya te explique, ahora debes irte –

- No iré a ningún lado –

- No es decisión tuya, yo soy el programador y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera – En ese momento, detrás de Conker, apareció un enorme vortice, arrastrando hacia él, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, Conker no pudo evitar ser succionado también. Viajando a una gran velocidad y girando sobre sí, Conker veía colores a su alrededor, y después de atravesar la intensa luz cegadora cayó en un horrible lugar pantanoso, iluminado únicamente por la enorme luna sobre él.

Por todos lados había árboles de troncos podridos, a lo lejos, y más cerca de lo que él pensó, se escucho el aterrados aullido de un lobo, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la criatura no estaba ahí. Entre las sombras de un árbol, Conker diviso dos pequeñas luces rojas, eran los ojos de una criatura, que salió de su refugio apoyado en cuatro patas, era la mitad humana y la mitad lobo. Conker retrocedió lentamente para alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquella bestia.

Escuchó el sonido de una rama al partirse por la mitad de tras de él, Conker volteó y para aumentar su terror, otras dos de esas criaturas, estaban acercándose a él, con las fauces abiertas, escurriendo baba y los ojos de un rojo intenso que casi sentía que lo perforaban. Uno de sus atacantes se lanzó sobre él, rápidamente protegió su cabeza con sus pequeñas manos, esperando que algo pasara, que todo aquello fuera una broma muy pesada por parte del maldito programador, pero estaba seguro de que no lo era, el hombre-lobo lo aprisionaba entre sus patas y el suelo, se lo comería de un bocado…o quizá lo destazaría para compartirlo con los otros dos.

Ryu llego justo a tiempo para evitar cualquiera de las dos, ante la mirada atónita de Conker, Ryu derrotó a los tres hombres-lobo sin ningún problema.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó a la pequeña ardilla

- S…si…solo…un poco…mojado – respondió Conker

- Salgamos de aquí – dijo Ryu, caminando hacía donde solo él sabia…idiota.

- Si…vámonos – lo siguió Conker

Continuara…

* * *

Sigo esperando que dejen reviews, tanto si les gustó como si no, todos son aceptables.

Gracias por leer.

Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos los que hayan leido este Capitulo, me he dado cuenta de que cometí un "horrorsote" con el nombre de uno de los personajes, Jack of Hearts, al parecer es un personaje de Marvel comics, pero yo aqui en este fic, me estoy tratando de referir a Jack of Blades, de Fable, por el momento, ya no lo veran como Jack of Hearts, ya lo correjí jojojo, mis disculpas, de todos modos.


	5. Chapter 5

Pues he aqui el capitulo 5 ojala les guste, de verdad hago este fic con mucho entusiasmo solo para ustedes ( ja! ) y sigo agradeciendo sus reviews

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The Choice is Yours**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura había llegado a un lugar cubierto de por lo menos treinta centímetros de nieve, se le dificultaba caminar y la cara lee dolía, el frío perforaba su piel como mil cuchillos a la vez, « si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a mamá de que me pusiera un suéter » se reprendía Sakura.

De pronto vio entre la blancura de la nieve, una mancha negra, lo más aprisa que pudo se acercó a ella, era una armadura negra, bastante gruesa, y aun así, estaba dañada, le dio la vuelta y a través de las rendijas del casco, miró la piel pálida de un hombre, retiró el casco para observarlo mejor, era un hombre joven con la cara llena de cicatrices, aun respiraba, pero muy débilmente.

- Oye¿Estas bien? – le preguntó la joven, dándole leves palmadas en el frío rostro, poco a poco, el muchacho fue recobrando el conocimiento, Sakura se miró en los pequeños ojos azules de él y le dio gusto que siguiera con vida.

- ¿Dónde… – intentó decir él – esta…el tipo de traje raro? – Sakura pensó un poco en las palabras del guerrero, el único tipo de traje raro que ella conocía, era Spider-Man¿sería posible…? rápidamente se puso en pie, mirando entre la blancura de la nieve, buscando algún indicio de él, más o menos a cinco metros de donde ella se encontraba, vio un manchón rojo-azul, su cuerpo se estremeció, sin pensarlo, corrió hasta su compañero caído, acercó su cabeza al pecho de este y no pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Maze, déjame con nuestro invitado y tráeme al muchacho –

¿Invitado, hasta ese momento Mickmou no se había percatado que Akuma ya no estaba con él, Maze desapareció entre un nuevo portal, dejando a Jack y a MickMou a solas en medio de la gran sala circular.

En las paredes había varios cuadros de un joven y un niño, que al parecer eran la misma persona, en medio de la sala, había una espada clavada en una piedra sujeta al suelo. La empuñadura de la espada estaba adornada con varias piedras redondas incrustadas en ella.

- Y bien – Dijo Jack - ¿Cuál es el motivo de tú inesperada presencia? –

- Quiero saber – Dijo MickMou sin vacilar – ¿Para que quieres a aquel joven? –

- Pues veras… - Jack dudo un momento, mirando fijamente a la negrura debajo de la capucha de MickMou, después añadió – No sé si pueda confiar en ti –

Al escuchar esto, MickMou se quito la capucha, para que Jack pudiera mirar su rostro, este se sobresaltó un poco.

- Solo quiero saber lo que te propones, ayudarte en ello y después que tú me ayudes a realizar mi venganza, hasta entonces, seré tu fiel sirviente – MickMou volvió a colocarse la capucha cuando terminó de hablar.

- Muy bien - contestó Jack – si, te ayudare…cuando obtenga el poder del antiguo Albión, nadie podrá hacerme frente –

- Y dime… ¿Cómo lo obtendrás? –

- Veras, está espada fue sellada por la sangre de la heroína Scarlet, quien desapareció por mucho tiempo, afortunadamente pude encontrarla. Sin embargo, necesito la sangre de sus dos hijos también, ya poseo la sangre de Theresa, ahora solo falta la de ese muchacho…y cuando lo obtenga, el poder será mío – Jack estallo en medio de una risa histérica llena de júbilo.

- Entiendo - susurro MickMou – Entonces solo falta la sangre del muchacho –

- Así es mi nuevo sirviente –

- ¿Sirviente? – repitió MickMou con tono ofendido – no, ese trató ya se termino…ahora¡Muere! – MickMou levantó ambas manos en dirección a Jack, de ellas salieron dos esferas de energía oscura, las cuales acertaron directamente en Jack, este cayó de espaldas, sujetándose el pecho como hizo Spider-Man, se retorció un poco en el suelo y después murió.

Ahora, el poder del antiguo Albión será mío –

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cuando por fin salieron de la oscura zona pantanosa, Conker se sintió más seguro y tranquilo, después de los primeros tres hombres-lobo que Ryu derrotó fácilmente, se toparon con otros dos y una extraña criatura echa de piedra que se interpuso en su camino, sin duda el ir acompañado de Ryu, le venía muy bien a la pequeña ardilla roja.

Después del pantano, Ryu y Conker se adentraron en una zona boscosa, la luz se filtraba levemente entre las hojas de los altos árboles del lugar, dejándolo tenuemente iluminado, haciendo que la atmósfera se sintiera tranquila y acogedora, extremadamente tranquila pensaba Ryu con desconfianza.

- Ten cuidado – advirtió a la ardilla – no me gusta nada este lugar –

- Esta bien, que te parece si vamos a la derecha, hacia allá se ve más claro – sugirió Conker

Caminaron hacía allá, sin ningún problema, casi llegaban a una construcción en forma de arco que separaba la zona boscosa con una más despejada. Conker echo a correr desesperado por salir de ese lugar y llegar a casa, detrás de los árboles, aparecieron un buen número de bandidos, todos ellos con hachas o espadas, solo uno, el que estaba más cerca de la estructura que dividía los dos sitios, traía en las manos un arco y varias flechas en su espalda.

- Si quieren pasar por aquí – dijo el bandido más grande, posiblemente el líder – tendrán que pagar –

Rápidamente, Conker buscó entre sus bolsillos, - OH no…- exclamo al no encontrar efectivo, seguramente el programador que lo mando a ese lugar se había quedado con su dinero…solo para joderlo, pues a él no le serviría de nada.

- No…- balbuceo – no hace falta…nosotros no íbamos por ahí…así que…adiós – dijo y corrió para regresar con Ryu

- Pues a mi me pareció que si – dijo burlonamente el líder bandido – tanto, que ahora no podrán marcharse si no pagan – detrás de los árboles que pasaron, salieron más bandidos que habían permanecido escondidos para rodearlos en el momento oportuno. Ryu y Conker no tenían hacia donde escapar.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Conker a Ryu, este no le hizo caso, miraba más allá del bandido con arco, parecía un poco preocupado. – No podremos pelear contra ellos, son demasiados –

- JA, JA, JA, la ardilla esta pensando en pelear – dijo entre carcajadas el líder bandido.

- No son ellos los que me preocupan – dijo al fin Ryu, Conker trepo en Ryu, para poder mirar lo mismo que él sobre las cabezas de los que les impedían el paso, pensando que quizá otra de esas criaturas de piedra estaría dirigiéndose hacia ellos, o peor aun, una manada completa de hombres-lobo aun más numerosa que los bandidos que los rodeaban.

Pero no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, más allá de la estructura en forma de arco, venía caminando lentamente un solo hombre, solo uno¿Cómo era posible que a Ryu, quien había derrotado a hombres-lobo y golems de piedra fácilmente se preocupara de la presencia de un solo hombre? Se ve fuerte, eso si, y su aspecto oscuro es de dar miedo, pero ese collar de esferas grandes le resta credibilidad, con el se ve un poco afeminado, pensaba Conker

- ¿Acaso lo conoces? – preguntó Conker, decidido a averiguar el porque de la preocupación de Ryu

- Si – contestó el cortantemente

- Y… ¿Quién es? –

- Akuma – contestó Ryu

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Ven, vámonos de aquí – dijo Sakura, pasándose un brazo del joven, por los hombros y sujetándolo para que no se cayera, para levantarlo tuvo que quitarle la pesada armadura o la lastimaría al intentar llevarlo hasta su casa, que él le había indicado, era la que estaba al final de la línea de las otras casas.

- ¿Tratas de esconderte muchacho? – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que hizo que Sakura se detuviera poco antes de llegar hasta la casa del joven, Sakura giró un poco el cuello para observar al sujeto que se dirigía a ellos, quien era un anciano vestido como mago de fiesta infantil, un saco largo con adornos de muchos colores, en su mano derecha sujetaba un cetro…« muy bonito » pensó Sakura.

Continuara…

* * *

Y como nadie me dijo a quien quería ver por este fic, pues se terminó el tiempo de llamar y votar por su favorito, jojo lo siento.

Sweet Dreams!

Quiero agradecer la inspiranzia a Zely, y ojala se recupere pronto, si no dejo de escribir :ind:


	6. Chapter 6

Hace un par de minutos...quizá más xD, termine por fin todo el fic, ahora solo queda subirlo todo, son solo 9 capitulos, y desde ahora subiré uno cada semana, así que esten pendientes pues esto ya casi termina, juro que se llevarán una sorpresa...y si no pues que chafa soy xD

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The Game is in Your Hands**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¿Dónde has estado? – MickMou estaba mirando las pinturas que había a lo largo de la gran habitación, casi había dado la vuelta completa después de asesinar a Jack of Blades, cuando Riku llego saliendo de un vértice, este, se notaba cansado y un poco molesto. Al hacer su pregunta, MickMou ni siquiera se giro para ver directamente al recién llegado, este había sido muy silencioso al momento de llegar, quizá pensaba en sorprender a su amo.

- He tenido algunas dificultades, señor – explico Riku, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su rodilla derecha en el frío suelo de la estancia y agachaba la cabeza, mirando al suelo. - Me tope con un asqueroso psicópata loco, pensé que podría sernos útil y lo único que hizo fue retrasarme…lo siento señor –

- No te preocupes – dijo MickMou comprensivo – lo importante es que ya estas aquí…al fin – hizo una pausa, giro para mirar a Riku y avanzó hasta estar cerca de él – lamentablemente, Maléfica ya no podrá unirse a nosotros –

- ¿La han derrotado? – Preguntó Riku interrumpiendo a MickMou, quien lo miro desde las penumbras de la capucha con desprecio por esta osadía.

- Si – contestó controlando el impulso de golpearlo – al parecer esa chiquilla, se ha encargado de eliminarla –

- ¿Qué chiquilla? – Preguntó Riku, alzando la cabeza, esperando tal vez que MickMou dijera el nombre de Kairi

- No es importante – Continuó Mickmou como si Riku no lo hubiera interrumpido – lo que es importante, es que hay un tipo, en contra de nosotros, para su mala suerte, que tiene un inmenso poder oscuro, lamentablemente, este grandioso poder, esta siendo reprimido dentro de su corazón, es ahí donde entras tu Riku, tú y tu Keyblade, una vez que liberes el poder oculto dentro de ese joven peleador, podría ser aun más poderoso que Akuma –

- ¿Quién? –

- Ve y encuentra a Ryu, te lo encargo Riku, y una vez que hayas liberado su oscuro poder, tráelo a mí –

- Así lo haré, señor – Riku abandonó la estancia a toda prisa, del otro lado de la puerta había un pequeño puente, debajo de el un inmenso abismo, del cual Riku no pudo ver el fondo. En la habitación continua, la pared estaba cubierta por varios estantes repletos de libros, en la siguiente estancia, el recibidor, en el suelo, frente a la puerta yacía un enorme mapa circular, "Albión" rezaba un letrero en él, a los lados de este, se extendían hacia arriba dos escaleras que llegaban al mismo pasillo superior, detrás de Riku se encontraba el comedor. Por un momento pensó en ir a comer algo, pero el rostro…o más bien la figura de MickMou dibujada en su imaginación le hizo abandonar esa idea y el lugar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Al fin te encuentro…Ryu – Akuma miraba a Ryu desde detrás del bandido con arco, y a través de todos los compañeros de este, Conker miraba enfrente y hacia atrás por turnos, preocupado por todos los bandidos que los rodeaban. – Ya es hora de saldar una cuenta pendiente – Dijo Akuma, avanzando entre los bandidos, ignorándolos completamente, cuando paso a un lado del líder, este lo sujeto del hombro, Akuma se detuvo sin oponer resistencia.

- No sé quien seas amigo, pero ese sujeto, la ardilla y todo su dinero nos pertenecen, así que mejor lárgate si no quieres salir herido – Akuma no escuchó al bandido, y se acercó más a Ryu, sus rostros casi se tocaban, Conker se alejo de ellos lentamente, la mirada de ambos, le indicó que esto iba enserio, aun pensaba que todo era una broma por parte del programador.

- Prepárate a morir - Akuma se dio vuelta, se alejó dos pasos de Ryu, repentinamente se giro, a una gran velocidad, lanzando su puño contra la cara de este, ágilmente, Ryu detuvo el puño de Akuma antes de que este lo golpeara. Dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó su puño libre contra el pecho de Akuma, este logró zafarse de la mano que lo sujetaba, dando un brinco hacia atrás, quedando a espaldas del líder bandido, quien se quedó estupefacto al ver la maniobra. Akuma lo apartó de su camino, golpeando su cuello con el antebrazo, sin reparar en lo que hizo, se dirigió de nuevo contra Ryu.

El líder de los bandidos, cayo a los pies de sus seguidores, tenía la lengua de fuera y los ojos completamente blancos, parecía muerto y sin embargo, aun convulsionaba, sus compañeros lo miraban atónitos, el se había ganado su lugar derrotando fácilmente a muchos que querían su lugar también y repeliendo los ataques de quienes se rebelaban, y ahora, había sido derrotado de un solo golpe.

Mientras Akuma y Ryu encarnizaban una feroz batalla, algunos de sus golpes eran bloqueados, otros no y algunos más paraban el la cara de los tantos bandidos curiosos que seguían en pie.

- Veo que has entrenado – dijo Akuma, mientras forcejeaban con las manos entrelazadas, intentando hacer retroceder al otro.

- Lo mismo digo, aun así, no podrás derrotarme Akuma –

- Vaya, al parecer estas empezando a parecerte a mi –

- ¡NO! – Replicó Ryu – Nunca me pareceré a ti, yo no peleo para matar –

- Mientes, esta vez si no me matas¡el que morirá serás tú! – Akuma se enardeció, en sus ojos brilló el odio que sentía hacia Ryu, con todas sus fuerzas, lo empujo, haciéndolo retroceder medio metro. Al darse cuenta de esto, Ryu dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y haciendo que Akuma, por la fuerza que ejercía sobre él, cayera con él. En el brevísimo momento en el que Akuma quedó suspendido en el aire, Ryu lo golpeó con ambos pies, elevándolo por los aires.

Ryu no perdía de vista a Akuma, quien ahora iba cayendo a una gran velocidad, cuando estuvo seguro de que no fallaría, Ryu empleo su técnica "Sempu Kyaku" con lo que dio una patada directamente en la cara de Akuma, enviando a este contra un árbol que se hizo añicos por el impacto.

- ¡¡Bravo!! – Gritó Conker lleno de júbilo

- Si…bravo, has progresado bastante joven Ryu, pero esto se acaba ahora – Akuma se colocó tranquilamente frente a Ryu, flexionó sus rodillas, haciendo que quedara a la mitad de su estatura, extendió las palmas de sus manos en dirección a Ryu y después de unos breves instantes, las colocó detrás de su espalda, como si sostuviera una pelota invisible.

Ryu, intuyendo lo que Akuma haría, imitó sus movimientos, lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, cuando el hubo lanzado su "Hadouken", el "Gou Hadou" de Akuma ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto entre los dos.

- ¡Vamos Ryu sé que puedes hacerlo! – Gritaba Conker, tratando de darle ánimos, la energía del "Gou Hadou" y el "Hadouken", impactaban cada vez más cerca de Ryu, este estaba a punto de darse por vencido, estaba agotado y dudaba poder mantener más esa batalla.

- ¡¡A él!! – Gritaron algunos de los bandidos que aun quedaban en el lugar, al mismo tiempo que levantaban sus espadas y se dirigían furiosos contra Akuma. Algunas asociaciones delictivas que tienen un líder absoluto, dejan de funcionar cuando este es eliminado, al parecer esta banda era de las que primero toman venganza y después piensan que seguirá después, tal vez, el tipo al que Akuma había asesinado fue el mejor de los líderes que esos bandidos habían tenido, he ahí el porque de su furia liberada contra él en esos momentos.

Ryu se percató que la fuerza con la que la energía del "Gou Hadou" de Akuma impactaba contra su "Hadouken" era cada vez menor, los bandidos estaban logrando hacer que este perdiera su concentración, sin dudarlo, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, concentró todas la fuerzas que le quedaban y lo dirigió a Akuma, quien recibió todo el poder casi sin ofrecer resistencia, salió despedido por los aires, junto con varios de los bandidos que lo atacaban. Ryu corrió hacia él, antes de que cayera, le daría el golpe final, doblo las rodillas, en el lugar donde Akuma caería, y se impulsó con el puño derecho alzado al aire, "Sho Ryu Ken" gritó, su puño impactó directamente contra el rostro de Akuma, la velocidad con que caía y el golpe de Ryu, hicieron que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo.

- ¡¡Bien hecho Ryu!! – Gritó eufórico Conker – por un momento pensé que ese tipo te mataría –

- Si…yo también – Contestó un poco ausente Ryu, miraba directamente el cuerpo degollado de Akuma, increíblemente, verlo ahí tirado, muerto le causaba una emoción interior que lo horrorizó por un momento¿habría sido capaz de derrotarlo, sin la ayuda de los bandidos? Seguramente no y él lo sabía.

Continuara…

* * *

Por último pero no por eso menos importante, quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido mi fic, sobre todo gracias a los que han dejado su review, su opinión es muy importante para mi -

Sweet Dreams!!


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes aqui presentados, no me pertenecen, La historia si.**  
**

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Whatever You Do**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la bella joven, dejando suavemente al herido, apoyado en el suelo

- Mi nombre es Maze y será mejor que no te intrometas en esto jovencita, solo voy a llevarme al muchacho y tu podrás irte a casa a tomar leche caliente – contestó Maze, restándole importancia a Sakura. Ella, plantó fijamente los pies en la nieve, un rubor subió desde su cuello a su frente.

- ¡¡A mi nadie me manda a tomar leche caliente!! – Grito Sakura enfadada, Maze la miró perplejo por el pequeño estallido de furia de ella tan repentino.

- No me importa lo que prefieras tomar jovencita, márchate –

- ¡Suficiente! No permitiré que sigas pasándote de listo – le espetó Sakura, caminando hacia él y colocándose entre el guerrero y Maze.

- ¿Así que quieres morir? De acuerdo, no creo que puedas retrasarme mucho…-

- ¡Cállate ya y pelea! – lo interrumpió con un grito Sakura, a cada palabra que Maze decía, su enojo crecía más y más.

Maze miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza, intentando reconocer sus puntos débiles y formulando una estrategia para derrotarla rápidamente. Sin aviso alguno, la bella chica, corrió hacia Maze, este retrocedió un paso colocando frente a él, paralelo al suelo, su cetro. Sakura salto y dio una voltereta sobre Maze, colocándose detrás de este, le dio un zape tan fuerte que la cara de él quedó enterrada en la nieve.

- Eres bastante hábil – dijo, recuperando su postura, sacando su rostro de la nieve, el cual estaba húmedo y tenía un tono rojo muy acentuado, Sakura no pudo contener una sonrisita tímida al verlo.

- Pues tú no eres tan bueno como yo había pensado – Dijo ella, adoptando de nuevo su pose de pelea, dando leves brinquitos sobre la punta de sus pies, haciendo que la nieve crujiera debajo de ella.

- Dime pequeña¿no te gustaría servirle a Jack of Blades? Serías una digna sirviente – Sakura, dejó de dar saltitos al escuchar la propuesta de Maze.

- ¿Quién es Jack of Blades? – Preguntó al fin la chica.

- Jack of Blades, es el sujeto más poderoso del mundo, pronto conseguirá el poder antiguo de Albión y será invencible – Explico Maze

- Ese tal Jack¿es amigo de un chaparrito, vestido con una túnica negra y que tiene una cabezota deforme? – Sakura formulo su pregunta, haciendo gestos con las manos, indicando lo enorme que era la cabeza de MickMou.

- Errr…si, lo he visto hace poco – Maze pensó su respuesta un poco, recordando lo sucedido – vino a Jack of Blades ofreciéndole su ayuda…ese "chaparrito", como tu lo llamas, eliminó al sujeto raro vestido de azul y rojo –

- Pues entonces recházo la oferta, jamás me uniré a tipos que hacen amistad con asesinos y Spider-Man no era ningún tipo raro…¡¡el era Genial!! – Dijo Sakura con un tono indignado y furioso de voz, adoptando de nuevo su pose de pelea.

- De acuerdo, si lo que quieres es morir…- Maze desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura lo buscó con la mirada por todos lados, cuando sus ojos encontraron al joven guerrero, se quedó pasmada, él estaba apuntándole con su arco¿Por qué?, ella iba a ayudarlo¿Por qué intentaría matarla?

- …Que así sea – Escuchó de pronto la voz de Maze detrás de ella. Para Sakura, el tiempo detuvo su marcha, en esos momentos todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, todo excepto sus pensamientos que viajaban en su cerebro a la velocidad de la luz. « Seguramente Maze está listo para matarme, y allá, tendido en el suelo, el guerrero patán ese quiere matarme…o…si, quizá esta apuntándole a él y no a mi¡claro!, pero estoy en medio, no puede aniquilarlo si cabe la posibilidad de que su flecha me mate a mi…. ¡WOW¿Cómo lo habrá visto si desapareció en un instante?, apuesto que ni Ryu lo hubiera hecho…oh si, debo moverme ».

Las puntas del cetro de Maze, pasaron rozando la parte posterior del cuello de Sakura, quien rápidamente se lanzó a un lado, dejándole el campo abierto al guerrero para que lo aniquilara. Una vez tendida sobre la blanca y helada nieve, Sakura se percató de que el joven guerrero, no había lanzado su flecha aun, pues Maze seguía vivo, parado frente a ella, buscó al guerrero con la mirada, esperando que disparara en cualquier momento, tirada en el suelo no era tan buena peleadora como si estuviera de pie.

Maze levantó su cetro, jubilo y locura se apreciaban en su pálido rostro, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una flecha surco los aires, entrando por su ojo derecho, atravesando su cerebro y dañando su cráneo lo suficiente para que la pequeña punta de la flecha apareciera por su nuca.

- Demonios, pensé que no lo harías – Se quejo Sakura, mientras el joven guerrero la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Lo siento, tuve que tomar una poción primero, no podía apuntar de lo débil que estaba – Se disculpo, con voz grave, sus heridas parecían sanadas, sin embargo aun conservaba varias cicatrices en el rostro. – Ahora debemos irnos, no podemos dejar que Jack se apodere de ese antiguo poder –

- Muy bien – dijo jovial Sakura – pero antes… ¿no tendrás algo de ropa para mí?, me muero de frío –

- Descuida, a donde vamos el clima es más agradable, ven démonos prisa – Dijo el guerrero, tomando la mano de Sakura y guiándola hasta el lugar por donde MickMou y Maze se transportaron hasta donde estaba Jack. – Entra en el círculo – indicó él – viajaremos juntos, solo sentirás una presión en el estómago –

- Creo que sé lo que es, no he llegado hasta este lugar caminando¿sabes? –

- Muy bien, vamos –

Ambos se introdujeron en el círculo, al instante, fueron rodeados por destellos de luz, en ese momento, Sakura se preparó para sentir la extraña succión de los vortices anteriores, sin embargo solo sintió la leve presión en el estómago como el joven guerrero le había dicho, después de unos momentos, aparecieron en un pueblo bastante tranquilo « y pacífico además » pensó Sakura al ver que las armas del joven habían desaparecido.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Conker y Ryu llegaron por el lado izquierdo de la estatua de un sujeto con armadura y espada, que apuntaba hacía un recinto bastante grande, del cual iba saliendo Riku a paso apresurado, decidido a encontrar a Ryu, sin embargo, no sabía como descubriría a este, pues jamás lo había visto, subió por la pendiente, ante las miradas de varías personas que se encontraban en su camino.

- Vayamos hacia ese lugar, quizá ahí encontremos ayuda – Sugirió Conker, caminando hacia el "_Heroe's Guild_", Ryu lo siguió. Conker y Riku cruzaron su camino sin darse cuenta el uno del otro, sin embargo, al pasar junto a Ryu, Riku detuvo su marcha y giro para mirarlo. Ryu seguía caminando, sin inmutarse por el joven de la Keyblade.

- ¡Ryu! – Lo llamó Riku, tímidamente para comprobar si era él a quien buscaba. Ryu se detuvo de golpe, en la mirada de Riku se notó una leve alegría por que cumpliría con la misión que le encomendó MickMou en menos tiempo del que él mismo pensaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Ryu girándose para mirar a Riku.

- Es cierto lo que dice mi señor – Dijo Riku, como si Ryu no hubiera preguntado nada - tienes un gran poder oscuro dentro de ti –

- ¿De qué hablas, quien eres? – Preguntó Ryu, al tiempo que Conker se acercaba a él

Con un movimiento de su mano, la Keyblade apareció frente a Riku – Vendrás conmigo Ryu – Dijo, tomando con la mano derecha su oscura Keyblade.

- No iré a ningún lado contigo –

- No importa lo que digas Ryu…vendrás conmigo – Riku avanzó hacía el, sujetando a su costado la Keyblade, Conker avanzó hasta ponerse entre ellos dos y dijo:

- ¡Déjanos en paz, tenemos prisa, mejor vete mocoso! –

Riku siguió avanzando sin inmutarse por la presencia de Conker ni por su amenaza, al pasar junto a este, lo derribo de un golpe, dejándolo a un lado detrás de él. Ryu levantó los puños, preparado para defenderse, Riku hizo un ademán con la mano, dejando completamente paralizado a Ryu. Por más que forcejeaba no pudo liberarse del poder de Riku, al estar a un par de pasos de Ryu, Riku esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- El poder oscuro dentro de ti debe salir y servirle al amo MickMou – diciendo esto, introdujo la punta de su Keyblade en el pecho de su prisionero, un destello opaco salió de su pecho, junto con un alarido de dolor, poco tiempo después, los gritos y el brillo se apagaron. Conker se incorporó mirando a Ryu, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacía delante, mirando el suelo, con sus brillantes ojos rojos, su piel había oscurecido y su traje blanco ahora era de un gris oscuro. – Bien – Murmuró Riku – Ahora vamos –

Ante la orden de Riku, Ryu no hizo un solo movimiento, levantó lentamente la mirada fijándola en Conker, la ardilla se estremeció de pies a cabeza ante la horrible mirada llena de odio que Ryu manifestaba. Lentamente, Conker se puso de pie, preparado para echar a correr en cualquier momento.

- ¡Ryu! – Gritó Riku, pretendiendo que este obedeciera.

Por el contrario, Ryu avanzo con pasos pesados hacia Conker, que temblaba más con cada paso que el Ryu daba. Sin previo aviso, un hombre se interpuso entre Conker y Ryu, este último lo miro y soltó sobre él feroces golpes sin que el pobre hombre pudiera hacer algo, viendo esta oportunidad única, Conker echo a correr hacía la derecha de la estatua, bajando la colina, atravesando un puente y llegando hasta las puertas de una ciudad que eran custodiadas por dos guardias de azul y rojo. Cruzo estas a toda velocidad sin mirar por donde iba, de pronto se estrello de frente contra las piernas de un guerrero.

- Que bonita ardilla…mira, hasta tiene tenis – dijo sonriente Sakura, mientras Conker se ponía de pie y los miraba.

- ¡¡Tienen que ayudarme…un tipo…algo a…y ha intentado matarme!! – intentó decir jadeante la pequeña ardilla.

- Cálmate…repite lo que has dicho – dijo con un tono tranquilizador el joven guerrero

- Hay un tipo que le hizo…no se que a Ryu…-

- ¡¿Ryu?! – Interrumpió sobresaltada la bella joven – Dime¿Dónde está Ryu? – Sakura Sujetó por los hombros a Conker y lo zarandeaba para sacarle la respuesta

- Esta allá – dijo señalando las puertas de la ciudad – Un muchacho…le ha introducido una…llave y…ha golpeado terriblemente a un hombre que no le hizo nada…pero así pude escapar…pensándolo bien, fue bueno que lo hiciera –

- Oh no – Dijo Sakura, incorporándose con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho – ¿Su aspecto ha cambiado? –

- Si, se puso como loco, hasta los ojos le brillan –

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó el joven guerrero, que por un momento se sintió excluido.

- Es el Dark Hadou – contestó Sakura con la mirada perdida – ya lo he enfrentado una vez…pero Ken me ayudo en esa ocasión –

- Tenemos que ir a detenerlo – Dijo el guerrero

- Bien vamos, tú nos llevaras hasta donde está – le dijo Sakura a Conker

- ¿Es necesario? – Replicó la ardilla, era obvio que el no quería regresar a donde Ryu se encontraba, aun así, los guió hasta donde lo vio por última vez.

Continuara…

* * *

Sigo agradeciendo y aceptando sus comentarios, tanto como si les gustó o no mi historia.

Sweet Dreams!!


	8. Chapter 8

Saludos, pues aqui el capitulo siguiente y el penultimo de esta "emocionante" aventura, sorpresas que nadie esperaba, y la muerte de muchos jajajajaja...pero no adelanto más, disfrutenla

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Just Remember What You Have To Do**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-¡Auxilio! Por favor ayúdenme – Apareció gritando desde el interior del "Heroes Guild", un joven estudiante, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y teñidas de rojo, su rostro estaba cubierto de gotitas de sudor. Sakura, "Juan" y Conker se acercaron a él precipitadamente cuando el joven cayó al suelo. Cuidadosamente Juan lo volteo para ver su rostro y escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

- Allá…adentro… - el joven aprendiz hacía un enorme esfuerzo para decir lo que sucedía, las palabras que salían de su boca apenas eran entendibles – Dos sujetos…Guild Master…muerto… - Y con esto dicho, el muchacho dejo de hablar y se quedó inmóvil en manos de Juan.

Dejando el cadáver del aprendiz en el suelo, Juan se puso en pie para dirigirse al "Heroes Guild", seguido por Sakura y Conker. Traspasando el umbral, la imagen que tenían frente a ellos, los dejó paralizados, sobre el mapa circulas que estaba a mitad del recibidor, se alzaba una montaña de cadáveres, posiblemente todos los estudiantes y guardias del lugar, en la cima de la montaña, se alcanzaba a distinguir el cuerpo del Guild Master.

Al verlo, los nudillos de Juan se tornaron blancos por la fuerza con la que apretó los puños, seguido por Sakura y Conker, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la pequeña biblioteca de la izquierda, pasaron por el puente sobre el inmenso abismo y llegaron hasta la cámara del destino.

MickMou, Ryu y Riku se encontraban de pie rodeando la espada clavada en el suelo circular en medio de la enorme habitación.

- ¿Tu aquí? – Bramó MickMou al percatare de la presencia de Sakura – Estaba seguro de que Maléfica se encargaría de ti –

- Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de lograrlo, esa bruja habladora no era más que palabras y nada de acción – Replicó Sakura, dándose aires de grandeza.

- Bueno, eso no importa, Maléfica era una…descuidada, no me sorprende que haya perecido, sin embargo, ustedes tres morirán aquí y la sangre de ese sujeto, me dará por fin el infinito poder del antiguo Albión y ¡me vengare! – la voz de MickMou había comenzado como un susurro y termino siendo un estridente alarido que retumbo por toda la estancia.

- ¿Vengarte de quienes? – Preguntó Conker, sin mucho interés

- Cállate es…estúpida ardilla entrometida – Bramó MickMou –a ti no te importa quienes, de todas formas ¡también morirás! –

Con un movimiento sumamente veloz, MickMou levantó las manos hacía Conker, lanzando dos esferas de energía, la pequeña ardilla, arqueó la espalda hacía atrás, esquivando por muy poco las dos esferas, lo cual intensifico la furia de MickMou – Riku, Ryu… ¡ELIMINENLOS! – gruño, al omento, la Keyblade apareció en manos de Riku y se lanzó contra Juan, Ryu en cambio, avanzó lentamente hacía Sakura, ella solo se limitó a adoptar su pose de pelea.

Conker se percató de que nadie lo atacaba, y decidió que era el momento perfecto para escapar, dio media vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta y echar a correr lo más aprisa que pudiera una vez estando del otro lado.

- ¿Intentas escapar ardillita? – Para sorpresa de Conker, MickMou había aparecido entre él y la puerta.

- No… - replico la ardilla, tratando de disimular firmeza en su voz – sabía que estabas detrás de mi…por eso…voltee –

- ¡Mentiroso! – de las manos enguantadas de MickMou, brotaban disparadas bolas de energía contra Conker, quien hábilmente o por mera suerte, esquivaba todas y cada una de estas, brincando, agachándose y sin dejar de correr por toda la sala.

Juan y Riku se disputaban sus vidas, uno con espada y otro con Keyblade, forcejeaban ferozmente cuando sus armas coincidían y se quedaban prensadas por leves periodos de tiempo.

- Eres un debilucho – Bramó Riku – No entiendo como es que portas la sangre que servirá de llave para ese gran poder – En el rostro de Juan se noto el coraje que sintió ante este comentario, bajo su espada un momento y de su mano libre, extendida hacia Riku, despidió un rayo que impactó directamente en el pecho de su oponente, este liberó un alarido de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

- Eso fue… - dijo Riku, doliéndose todavía pero poniéndose de pie – algo totalmente inesperado…yo también tengo algunas sorpresas para ti – El cuerpo de Riku se desvaneció lentamente, dando paso a que Ansem, un tipo de mirada fría y cabellos plateados, apareciera frente a Juan, detrás de Ansem flotaba una fornida figura obscura, la que al parecer era su sombra.

- ¡Detente Ryu! –Sakura lograba esquivar todos los golpes de este, que no cesaba de intentar golpearla sin hacer casos a sus palabras. Sakura estaba convencida de que lograría que Ryu entrara en razón, sin embargo, sus intentos eran en vano.

El puño de Ryu impactó contra la pared dejando un hoyo en esta, Sakura por poco y no logra evadir el puño de Ryu que iba directamente a su rostro, sin darse cuenta había retrocedido lo más que podía.

- Vamos Ryu, debes controlarte, ya lo has hecho antes, inténtalo – Pero esta vez, Sakura no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar recibir el tremendo golpe de Ryu que le acertó en el rostro, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en la mejilla izquierda, salió despedida contra la pared de su lado derecho. Ryu corrió tras de ella y antes de que cayera, resbalando por la pared, su puño volvió a impactar contra ella, esta vez en el estomago, la golpeaba como si le fuera la vida en ello una y otra vez, cuando por fin se detuvo a espaldas de Sakura se abrió un hoyo en la pared, aun así, Ryu no estaba satisfecho.

Retrocediendo un paso, llevo sus manos hacia atrás, como si sujetara una esfera invisible. – Gou Hadou – susurró mientras lanzaba su ataque a la indefensa jovencita, que recibió el ataque directamente, la pared detrás de ella se cuarteo aun más. Cayo de bruces mientras en el rostro de Ryu se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción, le dio la espalda, mirando a las otras dos parejas que se debatían a duelo, tratando de decidir a quien mataría ahora. Sus ojos rojos brillaron un instante y avanzó lentamente hacia Ansem y Juan.

- Ryu… - Susurro Sakura, intentando ponerse en pie, al momento que Ryu detenía su marcha, estaba seguro de haberla matado, dio media vuelta cuando Sakura se encontraba ya de pie – no…sigas – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ryu se enfureció e intento golpear de nuevo a la linda chica, pero su puño fue detenido por ella con ambas manos.

- Por favor – suplico Sakura, pero Ryu seguía sin entrar en razón, con su mano libre, la golpeo de nuevo en el abdomen. Juan se percató de esto, rápidamente derribo a Ansem y corrió para auxiliar a Sakura que yacía en el suelo a merced de Ryu. Utilizando su espada y todas sus fuerzas, golpeo el cuello de Ryu, este no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, fue la espada la que se hizo añicos con el encontronazo, Juan se vio indefenso, Ryu giro para mirarlo y sin más susurro: - Gou Shouryuu – con su puño extendido al cielo, golpeo el rostro de Juan dando un salto.

- ¡NO! – gritó Sakura, al ver como el cuerpo de Juan caía, su cabeza estaba en una posición muy extraña, lentamente lágrimas de furia rodaron por sus mejillas y se puso en pie, una extraña aura apareció a su alrededor, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su rostro se ensombreció, igual que el de Akuma, de sus ojos broto un brillo rojizo.

MickMou y Conker detuvieron su pelea, Ansem se quedó paralizado al sentir el extraordinario poder oscuro que emanaba desde la bella chica. Sakura poso sus temibles ojos rojos en Ryu, el la miró también y decidido, acortó la distancia entre ellos con paso lento y firme, grave error.

Cuando Ryu estuvo a menos de medio metro de Sakura, ella sostuvo su peso en el pie derecho, subiendo el otro hasta su rodilla formando un ángulo recto con sus piernas. Los brazos los flexiono junto a sus caderas, dejando los antebrazos paralelos al suelo, avanzó hacia Ryu, suavemente como si flotara, sin cambiar su posición, llegando a él lo sujeto de las ropas a la altura del pecho, lo acercó a ella y susurro: - Shun Goku Satsu – Por un momento, el rostro de Ryu volvió a ser humano, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció y su rostro solo reflejaba el absoluto terror que sintió al escuchar las últimas tres palabras que emanaron de la garganta de Sakura con una voz tan fría que no parecía suya.

Una profunda y absoluta oscuridad reinó en la habitación por un instante, todos los presentes solo podían escuchar los gritos de dolor y agonía de Ryu, al desaparecer la oscuridad, este se encontraba inmóvil a los pies de Sakura, ella lo miraba, jadeante, dándoles la espalda a todos.

Ansem y MickMou estaban paralizados, aquella técnica era aun más sorprendente y mortal que cualquiera que ellos hicieran, Conker salió de su ensimismamiento, al darse cuenta de que MickMou estaba distraído, rápidamente de su bolsillo trasero saco…

- ¿Una sartén? Diablos, pensé que me había deshecho de ella hace mucho tiempo…bueno, veamos si funciona – silenciosamente se acercó a MickMou y con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeo en la enorme y deformada cabeza, este cayo hacia delante, la capucha resbalo de su cabeza y dejo esta por fin al descubierto.

Sakura salió de su aparente "estado maldito" y volvió a ser la hermosa chica de siempre, miró expectante a MickMou tirado en el suelo con la cara clavada en él, Ansem también lo miraba, pues hasta entonces, nunca había visto su rostro.

Lentamente MickMou se levantó, sobándose la enorme cabeza con sus manos enguantadas.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? – chillo – eso duele, ahora verás maldito – Las enorme s bolas extrañas que ocultaba bajo la oscuridad de la capucha, eran en realidad sus enorme orejas redondas, negras igual que su pequeña nariz, tenía los ojos grandes y caricaturescos.

- ¿Rey Mickey? – Ansem no se lo creía¿No era el rey Mickey quien estaba protegiendo Kingdom Hearts?

- Claro que soy yo –dijo, dejando de sobarse la cabeza - ¿a quien más esperabas? –

- Pero… ¿como? –

- Fácil – replicó – cuando me comentaron de Kingdom Hearts, y me dijeron que yo sería el Rey pensé que también sería el protagonista de la historia y firme el contrato sin pensarlo dos veces, me di cuenta de mi error cuando ya era demasiado tarde, el Rey Mickey, o sea yo¡¡solo aparece una vez!! Y hasta el final del juego, no aporta mucho, solo digo dos líneas, salto y ¡¡¡se acabó mi participación!!! – ahora su tono de voz era un chillido histérico – y para colmo de males, el protagonista es ese estúpido pato que no sabe ni hablar, es humillante que él salga durante todo el juego y sea el importante, mientras yo…solo espero sin hacer nada, pero eso no es todo¡¡no!! No imaginas como me sentí al saber que tendría un compañero…y pudieron haber escogido a cualquiera, aun mejor o igual que yo… ¡¡pero eligieron al estúpido de Goofy!! Él y su estúpida risa "chojojoy" – hizo una mueca, imitando los movimientos de Goofy, a Sakura le pareció gracioso y ahogo una risita - ¿Qué demonios creen que soy?, soy el rey y deben tratarme como tal, es por eso que planee mi venganza contra ellos –

- Pero si Donald y Goofy ya están muertos – dijo Ansem

- ¿Y qué?...yo no los maté, además si ellos ya no están, para la próxima película escogerán a otro, destruiré todos los mundos, para que ya no tengan más opciones ¡¡más que yo!! – mientras Mickey reía a carcajadas macabras, un destello de luz atravesó su enorme cabeza, y se desplomo.

Ansem, miraba con desprecio a Sakura y Conker – Nunca imagine que sería ese odioso ratón quien me diera órdenes…pero ya no importa, ahora seré yo quien tome el poder de esa espada y gobernaré los mundos –

- No harás tal cosa – cerca de la entrada, estaba una mujer de cabellos rojizos, con una venda atada en los ojos – dentro de ti hay alguien que desea salir y yo…voy a ayudarlo – las manos de la muchacha se alzaron hacía Ansem, quien se vio rodeado por la destellante luz verde que salía de las manos de ella, se elevo en el aire, retorciéndose como lombriz en sal. Cuando la luz desapareció, al suelo cayeron Ansem y Riku, este último se incorporó primero.

- has causado mucho daño¡¡maldito jamás te perdonare!! – Bramo en el mismo instante que comenzaba a pisotear el cráneo de Ansem, solo se detuvo cuando Sakura se acercó a el y lo alejo de su victima.

Todo había terminado ya.

* * *

WOW!!!, ya decía yo que ese ratoncillo no era de fiar, proximo capitulo el gran final.


	9. Chapter 9

Pues he aqui por fin el último capitulo de esta "interesantísima" aventura que lamentablemente llega a su fin y me da la oportunidad de ver si empiezo o no otra historia, debo decir que me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic y que me agrado sobre todo el capitulo de Stranger's, para mi fue el mejor, claro que toda la historia es buena...pero bueno, yo que puedo decir?? así que disfrutenla que ya se terminó

* * *

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Finish the Game**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Todo había terminado ya.

MickMou y Ansem estaban muertos y todos los mundos a salvo, lo único que faltaba por hacer era volver a casa. Sakura miró a sus nuevos compañeros, ambos agotados y sentados en el frío suelo, detrás de ellos cerca del centro de la estancia, estaba una espada, muy bonita y reluciente con varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en la empuñadura, la espada en cuestión estaba tirada en el suelo, como si ya no sirviera, « Si ya no sirve, tal vez pueda conservarla como trofeo », pensó Sakura alegremente y decidida fue por ella.

- No lo hagas – la detuvo Theresa, que si pudiera, la miraría con profunda desconfianza.

- Descuida, solo quería verla de cerca – mintió, alejándose de Theresa a toda prisa.

- Quiero irme a casa – gimió Conker

- Pueden venir conmigo si así lo desean – propuso Theresa

- No puedo, mi mamá se enfadaría mucho conmigo si no regreso antes de las diez – Dijo Sakura, un poco sonrojada.

- Lo siento, pero no sé como es que pueden regresar cada quien a su mundo – Theresa se disculpo inclinando la cabeza, estaba muy apenada de no poder ayudarlos.

- Nosotros si – Todos giraron el cuello hacia donde provenía aquella voz chillante al mismo tiempo. Del otro lado de la sala, se encontraban erguidos en sus dos patas traseras, cinco gatos, todos vestidos con chaquetas de piel de distintos colores, cada uno portaba también una aspiradora de diferente modelo colgada en la espalda.

- ¿Aquí los gatos hablan? – preguntó Riku desconcertado.

- No me sorprende – añadió Sakura – Esa ardilla puede hacerlo también – dijo señalando a Conker pues todos la miraron desconcertados.

- No, verán, nosotros somos gatos del tiempo, venimos desde la Fabrica del tiempo, y nuestro trabajo es cuidar el tiempo – explico el gato de ojos verdes y chaqueta negra.

- Y… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Conker

- Si…es que…desde que todo esto comenzó teníamos el deber de detenerlo y enmendar lo que pasaba…- cayó un momento y miró apenado a sus compañeros – se nos hizo interesante ver como terminaba todo esto…pero cuando quisimos detenerlo, nos regañaron, ya no pudimos hacer nada, la unión de MickMou y Jack, hizo que nuestras aspiradoras se dañaran, por lo cual no pudimos llegar hasta aquí…- todos lo miraban boquiabiertos, sin duda les había explicado su tremenda falta de responsabilidad. – Pero siempre supimos que ustedes ganaría – se apresuró a decir.

- ¿Pero aun pueden reparar esto? – preguntó Conker, esperanzado al ver la posibilidad de poder regresar a su casa.

- Claro que podremos, ahora que MickMou y Jack ya no están, nuestras aspiradoras funcionan perfectamente – dijo Blinx, por primera vez se notaba la alegría de poder dar buenas noticias en su peludo rostro.

- ¿Cómo piensan arreglarlo? – Riku se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hasta colocarse a un lado de Sakura.

- Regresaremos el tiempo hasta el momento en que todo esto comenzó –

- ¿Enserio pueden hacer eso? – Los ojos de Sakura brillaron ante tal comentario y la grandiosa posibilidad de que fuera posible.

- Claro que podemos – dijo con orgullo Blinx

- ¿Y recordaremos todo lo que paso? – el brillo en los ojos de Sakura intensifico su intensidad.

- No… - respondió Blinx – Olvidaran todo desde el momento al que regresemos en el tiempo, pues será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. – Por un momento la habitación quedo en completo silencio, Sakura, Riku y Conker, recordaban todo lo acontecido en esos momentos, después ya no podrían hacerlo.

- ¿Puedo hablar con Sora antes de que muera? – Riku fue quien rompió el silencio, su pregunta resonó por toda la habitación un par de segundos, los cinco gatos discutieron la propuesta y al final, tras un par de minutos, Blinx asintió.

- Supongo que este es el final¿no? – Conker, se acercó lentamente a Sakura y Riku.

- Así parece…de todas formas, me divertí mucho con ustedes – Sonrió Sakura ante la mirada atónita de los demás¿Cómo pudo haberse divertido si casi mueres?

- Ustedes dos son sorprendentes, me gustaría volver a verlos algún día – dijo Riku, entristeciéndose un poco.

- Si, lamentablemente será imposible, ya de menos, me gustaría poder recordarlos – Dijo Sakura, aparentando estar contenta, intentando que Riku se sintiera mejor.

- Si, a mi también…en fin, cuídense mucho – Con esto, Riku se despidió de Sakura y Conker, lentamente se acerco hasta los gatos del tiempo, que habían formado un circulo, Riku se colocó en el centro, miró el lugar y a sus nuevos amigos por última vez, los gatos, alzaron sus aspiradoras al mismo tiempo, y de ellas aparecieron destellos de luz, frente a sus ojos, Riku pudo ver todo lo que había sucedido como si le hubieron puesto marcha atrás durante un par de minutos, después la luz se intensificó tanto que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

- ¡RIKU! – Gritó Sora, detrás de él, acababa de entran en la enorme habitación, junto con Donald y Goofy. Riku giro sobre para mirar de frente a los recién llegados

- ¿Es esa…? – Comentó Donald, sin poder terminar su frase, estaba atónito por lo que sostenía Riku en su mano derecha.

- Si – Respondió él – Una Keyblade, pero diferente a la suya. Esta Keyblade, tiene el poder de abrir el corazón de las personas – Sostuvo un momento en alto la oscura Keyblade, mirándola como fascinado - Permítanme demostrarlo…contemplen - giró sobre sí velozmente y con ella atravesó el pecho de Maléfica.

- ¡Ah…! – Gruño ella.

- Ahora, abre tu corazón, ríndete ante la oscuridad, conviértete en la oscuridad misma – Gritó Riku, sacando su Keyblade del pecho de Maléfica y escurriéndose por un vortice.

- Esto es, este poder, la Oscuridad¡¡la verdadera Oscuridad!! – Exclamó, llena de alegría Maléfica, mientras de ella brotaba una especie de líquido verde y negro que la envolvía de pies a cabeza, cuando alzó los brazos riendo, el líquido exploto hacia arriba, llegando casi a tocar el techo, y envolvió por completo a Maléfica.

Cuando el líquido desapareció por completo, los tres amigos, Sora, Donald y Goofy tenían frente a ellos a un imponente dragón de piel de escamas negras, sus ojos, brillaban con un verde intenso, y de sus fauces, llenas de filosos colmillos, brotaban flamas del mismo color verde de sus ojos.

Sora, Donald y Goofy, miraron estupefactos al enorme dragón enfrente de ellos, Sora sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él, la Keyblade casi cayó de sus temblorosas manos, Donald y Goofy lucían más decididos que Sora de vencer a aquella bruja.

Sin aviso alguno, la feroz bestia lanzó contra ellos su poderosa garra, golpeando solamente a Sora que seguía paralizado por el miedo y fue lanzado contra las paredes de la enorme habitación

- ¡Sora! – Grito Donald preocupado.

Una furia calcinante brotó desde el fondo de su corazón, al ver a su amigo, caído y posiblemente gravemente lastimado, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo asiendo su pequeño cetro contra el enorme Dragón, Maléfica volvió a lanzar su garra contra él, pero solo consiguió desprender su arma de su pequeña mano, dejándolo completamente indefenso.

Sora miró a Donald y de repente, él, Goofy y Maléfica se quedaron completamente estáticos.

- Sora –

- ¿Riku? – llamó él, sin comprender lo que sucedía

- Si Sora, soy yo – respondió Riku, mientras se manifestaba ante él, con un brillo cálido alrededor de él.

- ¿En donde estas Riku? –

- Dentro de tu corazón Sora, donde siempre he estado –

- ¿En mi corazón? - Preguntó Sora incrédulo ante las palabras de Riku

- Así es Sora, siempre he estado contigo, al igual que Kairi y todos tus amigos, siempre estamos contigo dentro de tu corazón. Es por eso que no comprendo porque tienes miedo –

- Ese dragón es inmenso – respondió Sora, sujetando las Keyblade

- Lo sé Sora, pero como puedes ver, ni Donald ni Goofy se sienten intimidados por su tamaño, ellos, pelearan hasta la muerte si es necesario para protegerte. Su fuerza no se basa en su tamaño o en su valor, su fuerza proviene de sus corazones, donde estas tú Sora, ellos encuentran su fortaleza en ti, pero no podrán derrotar a ese dragón si tu no los ayudas. –

- Tengo miedo – Susurró Sora mirando el suelo.

- No tienes por que tenerlo – dijo Riku – Mientras confíes en ti y en tus amigos, jamás nadie podrá derrotarte, o ¿es acaso que no quieres salvarme a mí y a Kairi? –

- No – Respondió Sora, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y difícilmente podía ver a Riku a través de ellas – Si quiero rescatarlos, no quiero que les pase nada, quiero que estén a mi lado otra vez, los salvare Riku…te lo prometo –

- Así se habla Sora, ahora, no tengas miedo y ayuda a Donald y Goofy, el camino aun es muy largo…pero juntos podrán conseguir lo que se propongan. Mucha suerte – Con estas últimas palabras, Riku desapareció.

- ¡¡Donald!! – Gritó Goofy, Donald intentó huir de aquel monstruo, todos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, después de que Donald diera tres pasos, las mandíbulas de la imponente bestia se lanzaron contra él, pero esta vez no lograron sujetarlo, a escasos centímetros de Donald, Sora estaba a sus espaldas, forcejeando con la Keyblade sujetada con ambas manos contra las mandíbulas del dragón.

- ¡No lograras derrotarnos! – Musitó Sora a la bestia, esta lanzó un rugido acompañado de algunas flamas verdes al cielo y lanzo de nuevo sus potentes garras contra los tres amigos.

Sora esquivo el ataque, esta vez la garra del dragón solo alcanzó a Goofy, Sora se coló por entre las patas delanteras del dragón y con todas sus fuerzas clavó la Keyblade en el pecho de este, donde él pensó que estaría su corazón.

Chorros de líquido verde, comenzaron a brotar desde el agujero que dejó la Keyblade en el pecho del dragón cuando Sora la retiró por fin, después de haberla retorcido dentro. Lanzando alaridos de dolor y una que otra fumarola por las narices, el dragón se desplomo a pocos centímetros de Sora. Él lo miro, muerto a sus pies y susurro "Gracias Riku".

Sora, Donald y Goofy siguieron su camino, luchando heroicamente contra todos los enemigos que se atravesaban en su camino, con el único fin de rescatar a sus amigos. La batalla con Ansem fue impresionante, cuando creían que por fin lo habían derrotado, este volvía a levantarse para seguir luchando más poderoso que antes. Hubo momentos en los que Sora volvía a darse por vencido, era entonces cuando recordaba las palabras de Riku y la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kairi, esto le daba ánimos y se levantaba, dispuesto a no perder.

Al final, Ansem logró llegar a Kingdom Hearts, se sorprendió al descubrir que no era oscuridad lo que había ahí si no la más intensa luz que jamás haya visto. Sora se apresuró a cerrar las enormes puertas blancas del lugar, para evitar que los "sin corazón" escaparan, con ayuda de Donald y Goofy…sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Fue entonces que el rey Mickey y Riku aparecieron para ayudarlos, Mickey alentó a Sora para que pusiera todo su empeño y cerraron el lugar de una vez por todas. Tal parecía que había olvidado sus deseos de venganza al darse cuenta que Sora, Donald y Goofy eran invencibles peleando juntos o quien sabe, tal vez en algún extraño mundo paralelo a este, si lo consiguió, pues esta tan solo es una de las miles de historias que ocurren…cuando el juego termina.

13:37 HRS

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer espero después volver a escribir algo, pero si no, visitin mi sitio de Fictionpress, donde tengo el mismo Penname que aqui para seguir disfrutando de mi "trabajo"

Sweet Dreams!!


End file.
